Noche de Chicas
by Moun
Summary: Kagura como Kikyou, Kagome, Yura y Sango tenían quejas sobre sus chicos y Byakuya parece ser el único en poder tratarlos. Reto para Agatha del foro 'Siéntate'.
1. Capítulo I

En respuesta al reto pedido por Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate!:

www. fanfiction (.net) / topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

><p>El reto tendrá al menos cinco capítulos más largos que éste, podemos decir que, éste capítulo, es una introducción.<p>

InuYasha no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Kagura bufó de forma sonora y apretó el mango de su paraguas esperando que la vena en su frente no creciera más de lo debido y explotara en la cara de alguno de los viandantes que pasaban por su lado. Escuchó, por décima vez, aquella estúpida canción de Navidad cantada por la amorosa prima de su novio y, sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, se prometió estrangularla con sus propias manos si la cantaba una vez más. La lluvia apretó en mitad del camino y, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de su novio, Kagura hubiera creído que los ángeles querían destruir su día en pareja.<p>

No obstante, y cuando fue a darle un beso en los labios —uno de esos que te hacen viajar a otra galaxia y te dejan mareado por largos minutos—, Sesshoumaru estaba sonriendo a su prima y preguntándole qué tal había ido su primer día en su nueva escuela. Kagura quedó estática, de piedra y sin respirar. Su novio acababa de rechazar un preciado beso después de no verse por dos largas semanas por culpa de aquella chiquilla morena que había bajado del cielo y, en nombre de Dios, se dedicaba a cantar canciones sin sentido, desafinar, hacer que los ángeles lloraran más fuerte a causa de su chillona voz y romper, lentamente, sus pobres y destrozados tímpanos.

Sesshoumaru, agachado y colocándole correctamente la bufanda a la pequeña Rin, observó a Kagura con un ligero tic en su ceja izquierda, ¿qué le pasaba a ésa mujer y por qué se encontraba con esa cara de sorpresa? Su pequeña prima estiró de la manga de su blanca blusa y, sin avisar, plantó un dulce beso en los labios del hombre de largos cabellos. Rin rió alegre al recibir un beso de su adorable primo y, cuando se separó de él, soltó un grito de alegría y se abrazó a su cuello con una sonrisa imborrable. Aunque, y siendo el único que lo notó, una aura de depresión rozó la espalda del hombre quien, al girarse, se encontró con el cuerpo de su ruda novia de pie, mirando a un punto indefinido, con un pequeño hilo blanco —Sesshoumaru acabó pensando que era su alma—, la espalda curvada hacia delante y su brazo izquierdo caído. Sin poderse deshacer del abrazo, el muchacho estiró su brazo hacia su novia quien, sin verlo venir, empezó a notar cierto hinchazón en su frente y convertirse en un hervidero de sangre caliente. Genial, pensó Kagura, ahora su vena explotaría y moriría por culpa de una niña de siete años que quería robarle a su sexualmente activo novio. Miró por última vez a Sesshoumaru y sacó su móvil del bolso para dar media vuelta y marchar calle abajo.

A lo lejos, Kagura escuchó la masculina voz de Sesshoumaru llamarla pero, ¿ahora creía que iba a volver a sus brazos y pedirle una noche de sexo después de no verse durante dos semanas? ¡Ja, qué viniera Naraku, la vistiera como Mamá Noël y la embaucara para destruir los regalos de todos los niños buenos del mundo! Un mensaje nuevo llamó la atención de la pelinegra quien, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, sonrió y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el grupo y leyó toda la conversación que había empezado escasos minutos atrás. Sus amigas —Kagome, Kikyou, Sango y Yura— se encontraban bastante activas ya que, cada segundo, publicaban un nuevo comentario.

"¿Problemas de chicas?", preguntó Kagome con un emoticono detrás de la pregunta. Al unísono, todas las chicas contestaron un rotundo sí en mayúsculas. Kagome, quien no se hizo esperar, publicó el mensaje que todas esperaban poder leer en unos momentos como aquellos, "¿A quién le apetece una Noche de Chicas en nuestro club favorito?".

Dos horas después, todas las chicas se encontraban a las puertas del "Sengoku", su club favorito y al que acudían una vez al mes para poder hablar, divertirse y pasar la noche juntas. Las féminas, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, contemplaron el letrero que anunciaba el nombre de la discoteca y, con pasos firmes y seguros, abrieron las puertas del club para ellas y se adentraron en él. Las luces de la pista les dieron directamente a los ojos ―haciendo que Kagura gritara abrumada y quisiera saber quién había sido el causante de su dolor de ojos―, la música entró por sus oídos y las incitó a bailar en medio de la pista de baile con algunos desconocidos o entre ellas. Sin embargo, y antes de que alguna se lanzara al ruedo, Byakuya las llamó desde una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra y las saludó con su mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sorprendidas de ver a su amigo en el club, las muchachas fijaron sus ojos en los de Kagome mientras la azabache se hacía la loca y corría hacia su mejor amigo y le explicaba el plan que tenían para ésta larga noche. Byakuya escuchó atento el plan y, satisfecho, decidió participar en él y, como sus amigas, divertirse en el club.

Kagura, ya recuperada de su dolor de ojos, se unió al grupo y cogió asiento entre Yura y Sango. La muchacha de ojos rojizos observó el lugar y a los hombres que habían en él. Suspiró desganada y cerró los ojos. Ninguno llegaba hasta la extrema belleza de su novio, pensó resignada a pasarlo bien con algún hermoso y excitante hombre en el club nocturno. Sus acompañantes, al verla en aquel estado, fruncieron el ceño y, como hienas, se lanzaron hacia su trozo de comida. Decidieron, una por una, preguntarle a la joven acróbata que le ocurría y, lo más importante, quién era el causante de su estado de ánimo.

Sin muchas ganas de hablar, Kagura sólo susurró el nombre de su pareja y volvió su atención a la copa de alcohol delante de ella. Con extrema delicadeza, llevó la pajita rojiza hasta sus labios y sorbió un poco de su líquido, refrescando su seca garganta y con ganas de olvidarse de su novio y su estúpida prima a la que él prefería besar. ¡Ni tan siquiera se había dignado a saludarla cuando se vieron! ¡Y llevaban más de cinco meses y medio sin verse! Kagura apretó los dientes al recordar lo anteriormente ocurrido y, cuando tuvo oportunidad, golpeó la mesa con su puño. Todos, exaltados por el repentino golpe, miraron a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos. Fue Kikyou la que, algo menos sorprendida, tomó las riendas de la conversación e intentó descubrir qué había ocurrido para que su amiga se encontrara en aquel estado. Buscando las palabras adecuadas para no enfadarla, Kikyou captó su atención y empezó una amena conversación que duraría más de una hora.

―¿Y ése malhumor? ―cuestionó Kikyou bebiendo de su copa y retirándose el cabello de su hombro derecho con elegancia. Las chicas la observaron algo aterradas ante tanta seriedad y, curiosas, esperaron la respuesta de la acróbata―. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con el hermano de InuYasha? ―volvió a cuestionar sin utilizar su nombre o el sustantivo de "novio" o "pareja".

La interrogada cogió aire y expiró más de dos veces. Estallar como una bomba en un lugar como aquel no era bueno y, sinceramente, Kagura no quería que, a lo largo de la noche, todos los hombres huyeran de ella por un altercado o verla demasiado alterada y destruyendo mesas y torturando a sus amigos por culpa de un insensible como su novio.

―Ése estúpido perro ha preferido estar con su pequeña prima ―contestó Kagura con una sonrisa de lado y temblando con molestia. El vaso entre sus manos, poco a poco, empezó a agrietarse y, con delicadeza, Sango decidió arrebatárselo antes de que acabara hecho pedazos―. Ni tan siquiera me ha saludado cuando hemos ido a verle. ¡No nos hemos visto desde hace cinco meses y medio! ―explicó gesticulando con las manos y abriendo los ojos―. ¿Quién se ha creído qué es? ―murmuró cruzándose de brazos y mordiéndose el labio inferior algo más tranquila.

Yura, a su lado, empezó a reírse tras escucharla. Kagura, totalmente anonada, observó a su amiga mientras los demás intentaban tranquilizarla y que ninguna de las dos acabase herida. Al recomponerse, Yura secó las lágrimas que habían saltado como chispas de sus pequeñas orbes y, respirando por la boca, observó a Kagura de reojo intentando no volver a reír delante de ella y sus amigas. Después de aclararse la garganta, Yura explicó a todos los presentes por qué había reído tras escuchar el relato de su amiga.

―Oh, por favor ―rió llevándose las manos hasta sus mejillas―, ¡Kagura está celosa de una niña! ―volvió a reír señalándola con el dedo índice―. ¡Ésto es algo épico!

―Chicas, haced menos ruido ―acotó Kikyou acabando su bebida―. La gente no se nos acercará si seguimos así.

―Yo quiero ligar, mujeres ―avisó Byakuya señalándolas a cada una de ellas―, así que no destruyáis mi reputación en éste club, ¿entendido? ―sonrió el pelinegro a todas sus amigas―. En éste lugar tengo demasiados seguidores como para que los ahuyentéis.

Kagura rodó los ojos y suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Pasaba el tiempo y Byakuya seguía siendo igual de egocéntrico y presumido que su hermano y, para Kagura, su anterior novio. Aquel villano, energúmeno de cabellos largos y con las descontroladas que creía ser el rey del mundo y poder hacer lo qué quisiera con quién quisiera. Cada vez que recordaba a Naraku, Kagura sentía que su vena favorita explotaría. ¡Cómo odiaba a aquel hombre aún vivo y molestándola cada vez que se cruzaban! Tres días atrás, se habían encontrado en la misma cafetería y, desde aquella mañana, Naraku la acosaba a todas horas: mensajes, llamadas, fotografías estúpidas de él mismo, todo para destruir su paciencia y llegar hasta él para participar en una pelea verbal. Aunque Kagura fue una mujer inteligente y no cayó en sus sucios juegos: apagó el móvil y siguió viendo su serie favorita.

Kagome decidió hablar por primera vez en la noche y, con una dulce voz, se dirigió a Kagura. La aludida observó a su amiga y escuchó con atención sus preguntas. Kagome parecía tener mucha curiosidad sobre sus respuestas y, como buena amiga, Kagura accedió a contestarlas todas sin reproches de por medio. Al fin y al cabo, el enfado con Sesshoumaru perduraría en ella durante dos o tres días como máximo y, que sus amigos conocieran su opinión, no tenía nada de malo. O por lo menos, no en aquellos momentos.

―Kagura ―la llamó Kagome con su dulce voz―, ¿te has deshecho de tu tatuaje?

La pregunta de la azabache pilló por sorpresa a la acróbata. ¡El tatuaje con forma de araña que se había hecho con Naraku! Aún no se había deshecho de él, claro que aún no lo había hecho. El tatuaje le gustaba, le quedaba bien y, encima, estaba bien hecho. ¿Por qué razón debía de quitarlo de su espalda? Aquella espalda era suya, no molestaba tener una araña en ella y, además, en sus espectáculos era algo que, normalmente, se usaba para identificarla entre las demás acróbatas. Podría decirse que, aunque le costara admitirlo, se había convertido en un elemento que la identificaba entre todos sus compañeros de profesión. Volviendo a la realidad, Kagura frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga quien, tranquila, esperó su respuesta para proseguir con su particular interrogatorio. La interrogada parpadeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza.

―No, no lo he hecho ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros y apartando el vaso de su lado―, pero, ¿por qué debería de desprenderme de él? ―cuestionó algo molesta―. A mi me gusta.

―Pero a Sesshoumaru, no.

La respuesta de Kagome cayó como un diluvio encima de Kagura. ¡Claro, por eso Sesshoumaru se encontraba tan enfadado con ella desde hacía dos semanas! Kagura volvió a fruncir el ceño por segunda vez. ¿Por ésa gran estupidez estaba enfadado su novio? ¡Era un simple tatuaje de una araña! Que se lo hubiera hecho con Naraku no repercutía en su relación, mucho menos en su vida diaria. Entonces, ¿por qué debía de desprenderse de él? Kagura seguía sin entender el sentido que Kagome intentaba buscar en sus preguntas.

―Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar, Kagome.

―Que a Sesshoumaru no le gusta que tengas ése tatuaje en tu espalda, Kagura ―suspiró Kagome intentando no perder los nervios. ¿Cómo podía su amiga llegar a ser tan despistada en aquellos temas?―. Le recuerda a Naraku.

―Pues no entiendo por qué le recuerda a ése energúmeno.

Kagome, exasperada, cogió aire y le explicó, definitivamente, porqué Sesshoumaru estaba molesto con ella:

―Kagura, tienes el mismo tatuaje que Naraku en el mismo lugar que él.

―Mierda.

Durante unos dos minutos, Kagura estuvo pensando sobre lo que su amiga acababa de decirle y, aunque el orgullo quería interponerse, Kagura acabó entendiendo a su novio.

―Podrías hacerte un tatuaje encima ―sugirió Byakuya y todas las miradas femeninas se dirigieron hasta su masculina figura―: un perro o un demonio perro. Ya conoces los gustos de mi primo y, también, sabes que él y mi hermano no se llevan bien ―explicó bebiendo de su bebida y observando los grandes ojos de Kagura―. Pero que tú te deshagas de tu tatuaje cabreará a mi hermano y él no piensa quitárselo.

―Como si quiere arrancarse el tatuaje de la espalda.

―No le des ideas, ya sabes lo loco que está.

―Cierto, por eso, ahora, sale con Yura.

―No te pases, señora del viento.

―¿Por dónde íbamos? ―cortó Sango la batalla verbal que tanto Yura como Kagura habían empezado―. ¿Cómo fue tu relación con el villano, Kagura? ―curioseó la morena con una sonrisa―. Nunca nos has hablado de él.

Kagura apretó los labios ante tal mención. No quería hablar de Naraku, mucho menos con Yura a su lado. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y se removió en su sillón mientras pensaba cómo empezar su explicación. No es que se hubieran conocido de la mejor manera, tampoco que hubieran tenido una hermosa relación y ni tan siquiera se les pasó por la mente romper de una mejor manera. En definitiva, conocer a Naraku fue, para Kagura, la mayor pérdida de tiempo de toda su vida.

Se habían conocido el día en que Kagura entró, oficialmente, dentro del grupo de acróbatas de aquel show en la capital. Había estado interesada desde que escuchó hablar de ellos y, durante más de dos años, se entrenó para convertirse en unas de las mejores. Naraku se encontraba entre el jurado, él era el gran pez gordo, el director del show y, desde un principio, a Kagura le pareció un hombre infeliz, malvado y cascarrabias. Con el paso del tiempo, Kagura obtuvo su respuesta: tenía razón. Por ello, después de conocerse más a fondo y traspasar la relación de jefe y empleada, Kagura y Naraku empezaron a ser compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, después de dos años dentro del reparto, Kagura tuvo que acompañar a Naraku a un viaje fuera del país para, según él, expandir el nombre de la compañía en otras tierras. En aquellos tiempos, Naraku quería expandirse hacia América y, después, Europa.

En aquel viaje, la acróbata encontró una oportunidad de oro para poder promocionar su nombre y el espectáculo que ella mostraba en el show. Debía dejar boquiabiertos a todos los grandes empresarios que encontrara y, también, a todos los directores que se interesasen por ellos. Así, y cumpliendo su sueño, Kagura podría irse de la compañía y dejar de ver a su odioso jefe día tras día. No obstante, y sin verlo venir, Kagura acabó en la misma cama que su jefe la primera noche de su estancia en América y convertida, oficialmente, en su novia.

Kagura debía aclarar que, Naraku, era un gran hombre en la cama, pero el peor fuera de ella. Aquella combinación nunca gustó a Kagura, por ello, un año y medio después, decidió cortar con él y pedirle que la dejara en paz. Aunque, y muy enfadado, Naraku rugió delante de todos sus compañeros el tipo de relación que habían tenido y, además, una serie de temas personales que Kagura nunca hubiera querido que salieran a la luz. Enfurecida, Kagura acabó colgando a Naraku de una de las cuerdas del espectáculo y bajándole los pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Por dos horas, Naraku quedó colgado por los pies de una cuerda sin pantalones ni calzoncillos. Muchas de sus empleadas tuvieron que dejar el espectáculo por problemas psíquicos. Otras muchas, acabaron siendo despedidas por acoso e intento de violación a su jefe. Desde ése día, ambos empezaron a odiarse mutuamente.

Meses después, Kagura acabó dentro de otra agencia y conociendo a su director: Sesshoumaru quien, tras conocer a Kagura durante tres años y trabajar junto a ella en su propio espectáculo, decidió pedirle una cita y empezar una relación que, a día de hoy, cumplía tres años y medio. Y, aún teniendo una pareja estable, un trabajo excepcional y una vida tranquila, aquel energúmeno que se hacía llamar villano, seguía acosándola vía teléfono móvil por culpa de un encuentro tres días atrás.

―Éstas historias me hacen recordar cuánto odio a ése hombre ―terminó de explicar Kagura ambas relaciones: una terminada y otra en activo.

―Ahora entiendo porqué eliminó su perfil de Facebook ―susurró Byakuya llevándose los dedos hasta su barbilla y asintiendo para sí mismo―. ¿Quieres que sea sincero? ―preguntó Byakuya mirando fijamente a su amiga. Kagura, con un semblante tranquilo, asintió queriendo buscar la manera de deshacerse del hermano de su amigo―. Primero deshazte del tatuaje, habla con Sesshoumaru sobre Naraku, recupera el tiempo perdido con tu novio y deja que le pegue la paliza de su vida a mi hermano ―aconsejó Byakuya con los brazos cruzados y dejándose caer en su asiento―. Ahora ―volvió a tomar el control de la conversación con un tono serio y sereno―, que mi hermano deje de molestarte... es imposible.

―Sesshoumaru le destrozará todas las facciones de su rostro ―acotó Kikyou buscando la mirada de todos los presentes en la mesa―, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ―cuestionó a su mejor amiga.

Y todos, sin excepción, estallaron en carcajadas. Imaginar el rostro de Naraku lleno de hinchazones y moratones mientras pedía clemencia a Sesshoumaru era algo que, desde que conocieron al pelinegro, habían querido ver. Encontrarlo indefenso, aturdido y llorando como una niña de la edad de Rin.

―Por cierto, Kagura ―habló Yura a su lado y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello oscuro y perder su mirada en el. Los largos mechones de la mujer de viento se enredaban entre sus dedos con total suavidad. Yura sonrió algo sonrojada al enamorarse del cabello de su mejor amiga desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y cogió aire―, Bankotsu ha vuelto de Rumania ―explicó sin dejar de observar y juguetear con su cabello. Kagura, a su lado, escuchó cómo su corazón acababa de pararse―. Quiere verte y hablar contigo sobre vuestros temas.

Kagura contempló a Yura con los ojos totalmente dilatados, sin creerse lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.


	2. Capítulo II

En respuesta al reto pedido por Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate!:

www. fanfiction (.net) / topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve muchos problemas para escribir el segundo capítulo. Por ello, y especialmente a Agatha, pido disculpas a quién siga ésta historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y disfruten de éste (pésimo) capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha no es mío.<p>

* * *

><p>Sango no era una mujer celosa, nunca lo había sido ni había querido serlo. Sin embargo, y tras aceptar el compromiso que su mujeriego novio le había propuesto tres meses atrás, Sango se había planteado la idea de ser celosa como algo totalmente normal y nada inusual. Hasta se había llegado a convertir en algo muy normal para la hermana del pequeño Kohaku. Pero, lo que Sango no entendía y, al parecer nunca entendería, era el comportamiento de su novio estando comprometidos. La morena conocía la faceta mujeriega de su pareja, la había aceptado y, recientemente, le había cogido cierta confianza. No obstante, y con total seriedad, Sango decidió no seguir soportando el bochorno que éste le provocaba en situaciones como aquellas.<p>

Por ello, tras unas copas de alcohol ingeridas, Sango dejó bien claro todo lo que pensaba sobre su relación con Miroku a todas sus amigos y, también, consejero desde sus dieciocho años. Las chicas, algo cansadas de escuchar la misma situación una vez por semana, le pidieron a Sango que se sentara con Miroku y hablara las cosas con él, como adultos que eran ―ambos tienen veintisiete años―. Byakuya, más cómodo con la situación, se acercó hasta su amiga y le explicó cómo encontraba el momento que estaban pasando.

―No puedo sentarme con él ―determinó Sango golpeando el culo del vaso contra la mesa y frunciendo el ceño mientras se apegaba a Kagome―, y hablar sobre sus actos amorosos con otras mujeres ―Sango miró a sus amigas una por una y, después, acabó observando a su amigo Byakuya―. ¿Qué debería de decirle?

Con un largo bufido, Byakuya se removió en su sillón algo incomodo. La situación de Sango y Miroku era siempre la misma: ella estaba enfadada por que él era un mujeriego, pero no podía dejarle por culpa del amor. El pelinegro, tras dar un sorbo a su bebida, miró a su amiga y colocó sus codos encima de la mesa y su barbilla encima de los dorsos de sus entrelazadas manos. Todas las demás le observaron impacientes, queriendo saber qué le diría o contestaría a su pobre y, al parecer, muy disgustada compañera de aventuras.

―Sango, cariño ―sonrió Byakuya de manera tranquila, intentando transmitirle seguridad a la morena―, debes hablar con él y explicarle tus dudas como antes he dicho. Si no lo haces, simplemente, acarrearás dudas y desconfianzas en la relación provocando que, al final, ambos decidáis acabar con ella.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de su consejero. ¿Tener que dejar a Miroku por culpa de sus desconfianzas? Sango se mordió las uñas con nerviosismo y se apegó aún más a Kagome. Ella no desconfiaba de él, simplemente, sentía que el coqueteo con tantas mujeres desconocidas no era bueno para la relación, mucho menos cuando ella ni tan siquiera había pensado en volver a hablar con alguno de sus anteriores chicos o visitarles como, alguna que otra vez, Miroku había hecho en el pasado.

―Siempre puedes hacer lo mismo que hace él ―gruñó Kagura cansada de escuchar el mismo tema, las mismas explicaciones y excusas. Sango la miró con curiosidad y se inclinó levemente encima de la mesa, escuchando con atención las palabras de su amiga―: vuelve a salir con tus antiguos chicos o coquetea con algún compañero del colegio donde trabaja. No creo que sea sólo tengan un profesor de religión, ¿o me equivoco? ―sonrió Kagura muy orgullosa de su aportación.

Cuando Kagura abrió el melón y soltó aquella oración, las demás la increparon con la mirada y le pidieron que mantuviera los labios sellados si seguía incitando a Sango a tales cosas. Porque Kagura era una mujer rencorosa nivel maestro. La pobre Sango, en cambio, era rencorosa nivel principiante y, al parecer, no creía nada malo aprender de la jugadora más experta de la mesa.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza y estuvo a punto de formar un complot con Kikyou para acabar con la vida de Kagura. Sin embargo, y antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera actuar contra la artista, Kagura ya había marchado hacia la barra en busca de bebida nueva. Yura, por su parte, cambió el cabello de Kagura por el de una incomoda Kikyou quien, al entender que la peluquera no iba a soltar su cabello en lo que quedaba de noche, decidió no decir absolutamente nada y pasar por alto semejante punto.

La peluquera, muy metida en su trabajo, decidió dar su opinión y ayudar a su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ella no hubiera tenido demasiados problemas amorosos con sus parejas, sabía echar una mano cuando era necesario. Y, éste momento, era fundamental para ella.

―O siempre puedes apalearlo.

Tras decir aquello, Yura se encogió de hombros y siguió trenzando los mechones oscuros de la joven mujer. Sango miró a Yura por unos instantes y soltó un dulce gemido al imaginarse la tortura que impondría contra su prometido. Por algo, y siguiendo la tradición familiar, Sango era policía, ¿no? Una mujer corpulenta como ella, fuerte y con las ideas claras era capaz de imponerse ante una pareja como Miroku. ¡Ella era la mujer, debía imponer respeto! A su lado, Kagome decidió no añadir nada más a la conversación ya que, si ella hablaba, sería mutilada a acusaciones sobre su extraña relación con InuYasha y Kouga.

―Es una buena idea, Yura ―sonrió Sango golpeando la mesa con su puño―. ¡Por fin sabrá quién soy yo! ―dijo, ésta vez, alzando el puño y bebiendo de un golpe el contenido de su vaso.

―Sango, cariño, puedes darle un escarmiento, sí ―asintió Byakuya con ella―. Pero intenta no acabar con su vida, ¿de acuerdo? ―pidió juntando las palmas de sus manos y sonriendo amistosamente―. Es un delito ―recordó apuntándola con su dedo índice―. Por cierto ―añadió mirando por encima de las cabezas de todas las personas que habitaban el club―, ¿dónde está Kagura?

Y todas, sin excepción, se encogieron de hombros dándole a entender a Byakuya que, seguramente, se encontraría en el baño.

―Eh, Yura ―La voz de Kagome hizo que Yura dejara el cabello de Kikyou durante unos minutos y le prestara atención. Kikyou suspiró y le agradeció con la mirada a Kagome haber liberado su cabello de las manos de Yura. Kagome, al percatarse, sonrió y volvió su atención a la peluquera―, ¿qué quiere Bankotsu de Kagura? ―se atrevió a preguntar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yura se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Recordar toda la conversación mantenida con Bankotsu días atrás, le llevó unos cinco minutos. Después de recordarlo todo, Yura miró a Kagome fijamente a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento pintado en ella. En aquel instante, los tres restantes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

―Todo empezó hace... ¿diez años? ―empezó a relatar Yura entre suaves risas melódicas. Todos la escucharon con atención y ganas de saber qué había ocurrido entre aquel par de tórtolos.

Dentro del baño, y después de arreglarse el moño deshecho por culpa de Yura, Kagura se disponía a salir de él. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, una figura se sentó encima de los dos lavamanos que componían los baños públicos del local. Asustada por el ruido y, además molesta por el roce que una mano intrusa ha mantenido con su cuerpo, Kagura frunció el ceño enfadada. Con los puños apretados y mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, la mujer de rojizos ojos encaró al gracioso hombrecillo que quiso patear su noche de chicas. O lo que quedaba de ella.

Encontrarse con el intruso fue, para Kagura, como la caída de un gran balde de agua fría o caliente contra su cuerpo. Sus puños se destensaron, sus dientes dejaron de apretarse y su ceño fruncido dejó de estarlo. Un bufido de cansancio salió de sus labios y se llevó una mano contra su frente, mientras la otra reposaba en su cintura. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, tampoco quién era su querido acompañante o por qué estaba con ella en un lugar tan íntimo. Aunque Kagura se hacía una clara idea de lo que buscaba su villano favorito en un club nocturno como aquel.

Naraku, sentado encima del lavamanos, miró de forma pícara a Kagura y no pudo evitar las ganas de mostrarle una sonrisa llena de superioridad a la que fue su amante años atrás. Frotó sus manos con excitación y dejó que fuera ella quien empezara conversación con él ya que, si él era quien empezaba a conversar, Kagura detectaría, desde el minuto uno, que él se encontraba totalmente obsesionado con vengar su final como pareja. O, como Kanna alguna vez había dejado entrever, se encontraba totalmente obsesionado con la que fue parte de su espectáculo. Porque, aunque los años hubieran pasado entre ellos, Naraku seguía recordando a Kagura en todos los aspectos posibles menos en el amoroso. Naraku, como buen villano, nunca se había enamorado, pero obsesionado, sí. Y, como él había dicho en alguna ocasión, obsesionarse era enamorarse para él. No sonaba realista, ¡hasta él mismo lo sabía! Pero era lo más próximo a amor que Naraku conocía.

―Has seguido a Yura ―habló Kagura apoyando su cintura contra el mármol del lavamanos―, ¿verdad?

Naraku sonrío: le gustaba ver a su antigua chica en el papel de mujer fatal.

―Claro ―asintió Naraku sin sentimiento, como siempre―. He venido a buscarla para que me haga dos trenzas en el pelo.

Kagura tardó unos segundos a comprender y detectar el sarcasmo en su voz.

―¡Por la mierda, Naraku, deja de seguirme!

―Y lo haría ―dijo aceptando sus reclamaciones mientras se encogía de hombros―, el problema es que estoy muy aburrido sin ti, ya me entiendes.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar multicolor por culpa de las luces de neón, el grupo seguía hablando entre ellos y esperando a que su compañera volviera del baño. Así que, resignados, aceptaron la petición de Yura y no rechazaron la idea de descubrir más cosas sobre la primera relación amorosa de Kagura. Yura, al parecer, sabía demasiadas cosas tanto de Kagura como de Bankotsu y, como mala amiga que era, había decidido sacarlos a la luz. Al fin y al cabo, dijo, no haría daño a nadie.

—Kagura y Bankotsu iban a la misma clase. Recuerdo que se hicieron pareja en el segundo semestre del curso. Tenían quince años y, según Kagura, eran el primer amor el uno del otro.

»Bankotsu era un gángster, ya saben, problemático, violento, poco trabajador, nada disciplinado: el chico perfecto para Kagura. Ella tampoco es que llevara una buena vida, al fin y al cabo, éramos unos adolescentes con padres divorciados y demasiado preocupados por sus trabajos en un colegio público rodeado de droga, delincuentes y peleas. Además de tener la cárcel a veinte minutos en coche.

»Su relación duró... un año y medio. Rompieron por culpa de los malos hábitos de Bankotsu. En aquella época, como ya os he dicho, Kagura llevaba una mala vida, pero sólo había llegado a probar con frecuencia la marihuana y el alcohol los fines de semana. A diferencia de ella, Bankotsu se había vuelto completamente adicto y había hecho perder un montón de dinero en ello. También había empezado a robar para conseguir más. Cansada de ello, Kagura decidió romper con él y, sorprendentemente, Bankotsu no se opuso, al contrario, le agradeció el hacerlo. Por ello, al escucharle, Kagura encolerizó al sentirse usada y humillada delante de todos.

»Días después, Kagura me explicó lo ocurrido y me pidió ayuda para destruirle los pocos meses de semestre que quedaban. En aquel entonces, Kagura y yo acabábamos de conocernos y yo había empezado a acumular mi particular obsesión por los cabellos de todo el mundo y, cuando vi el largo, lacio y oscuro cabello de Kagura, me enamoré a primera vista de él. Era precioso, único y muy suave. Un cabello así... Ehm, bien, bien, ya detengo el tema del cabello de Kagura.

»¿Por dónde iba? ¡Oh, sí! Decidimos demostrarle quién mandaba en el colegio y, además, quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Fueron dos meses duros, muy duros. La travesura que más le dolió fue la rotura de su moto: la garabateamos con colores verdes neón y le destrozamos los retrovisores. Escribimos, si no recuerdo mal, algo parecido a 'niña' o 'perdedor', no recuerdo bien. Al tercer semestre, y sin saber por qué razón, Bankotsu desapareció de la faz del planeta.

»Sin embargo, dos años después, apareció de nuevo con chica nueva y, también, moto nueva. No era el Bankotsu que habíamos dejado atrás en el instituto: era un Bankotsu nuevo. Vestía traje, se mostraba sano y con un cuerpo exuberante y muy atlético. Lo único que permanecía intacto en él era el color de su cabello y la trenza que siempre había llevado. La chica se llamaba... No recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero era demasiado fea. Ni tan siquiera podía llegar a igualar el cabello de... Ehm, Bankotsu nos dijo que era una amiga especial, cosa que Kagura tradujo a 'nueva novia'. Sólo pudimos hablar con él durante unos minutos, después marchó con la mujer y no volvimos a verle nunca más.

Tras el largo discurso de la pelinegra, todos sin excepción se llevaron la copa a la boca y bebieron un largo trago de ésta. Kikyou, quien más cerca de Yura se encontraba, la observó durante unos largos minutos en total silencio.

―Yura ―pronunció la pelinegra su nombre con su típica fría voz. La peluquera la observó fijamente con curiosidad―, ¿estás enamorada de Kagura o sientes algún tipo de adoración hacia ella?

Yura la contempló durante unos minutos y suspiró. Sabía que, desde que se habían conocido, las chicas creían que ella tenía un extraño amor platónico dirigido a su mejor amiga. No obstante, Yura no amaba a Kagura, simplemente, se sentía agradecida por todos los favores que había hecho por ella, nada más. Miró a Kikyou de reojo y encarnó una de sus cejas con intensidad.

―¿Me estás preguntando si soy lesbiana?

Al escucharla, Kikyou se encogió de hombros.

―Algo así ―se atrevió a contestar sin miedo alguno.

Kagome, Sango y Bankotsu, ajenos a lo que ocurriría en unos minutos, se bebieron de golpe el contenido de sus vasos sin dejar de mirar a sus amigas.

―He estado con una mujer, y aunque no me disgustase, preferí quedarme con los hombres ―aclaró Yura jugando con sus finos dedos bajo la mesa.

Kagome, ahora curiosa por saber la identidad de la muchacha, se acercó a Yura y, con una simpática sonrisa, decidió intervenir en la conversación. No vendría nada mal conocer otras facetas de todas sus amigas. Ella misma tenía facetas que ninguna de ellas conocían, mucho menos si se encontraban relacionadas con un hombre albino o pelinegro. En aquel instante, Kagome sonrió como boba recordando a los dos hombres de su adolescencia —como a Sango le gustaba llamarlos—.

―¿Quién fue ésa mujer, Yura? —cuestionó muy curiosa de conocer la historia de tal aventura.

Yura, delante de ella, la observó incrédula y sin moverse de su lugar. Las chicas y Byakuya se sorprendieron al ver la sorpresa pintada en su rostro después de escuchar sus palabras. Todos, con total lógica, pensaron que Yura se había enfadado o molestado por la curiosidad que sentían sobre ése tema. Así que, acongojados, decidieron hacer silencio y disculparse con ella. Sin embargo, y dejando a todos los presentes de piedra, Yura se sorprendió por la inocencia de sus amigos quienes, al parecer, ni tan siquiera creían saber de quién se trataba. Yura se llevó las manos al estómago mientras reía sin parar.

―Kagura —contestó limpiándose los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos—, ¿quién más va a ser? —río de nuevo al ver la cara de espanto en todos sus compañeros.

―¡¿Eh?!

El grito del cuarteto resonó por el local recuperando la atención de todos los presentes en él. El camarero que traía las bebidas, al escucharles y observarles, dejó las bebidas en el centro de la mesa y salió corriendo asustado por el ambiente que empezó a emanar de la mesa más grande del local. Yura, quien observaba la huida del barman con una mirada burlona, no se percató del cambio en el ambiente. Kagome, aún sin creerse lo que había escuchado, alargó su mano hasta la de Yura pidiéndole más información sobre ello.

―Fue hace demasiado tiempo —dijo sin demasiado interés mientras movía la mano hacia delante y atrás—, antes de que Kagura conociera a Naraku —añadió bebiendo de su bebida a través de su pajita.

Sango soltó un gemido ahogado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tragó duro y Byakuya acarició su espalda intentando disipar el pequeño trauma derivado de imaginarse a Kagura y Yura haciendo... manualidades.

―Dios mío —ahogó Sango por segunda vez uno de sus incontrolables gemidos—, y yo creyendo que era la más pervertida del grupo —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y apoyando sus codos encima de la mesa.

Al escucharla, Kagome y Kikyou la observaron con los ojos abiertos.

―¡Sango! —exclamaron ambas dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Byakuya, por su parte, dejó de acariciar a la mujer policía y prestó atención a la peluquera. Ésta, al escuchar la carcajada del pelinegro, miró con curiosidad al chico y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, le guiñó un ojo. Byakuya, al notar el gesto de la pelinegra, sonrió de la misma manera que ella y soltó una nueva carcajada. Sango soltó un nuevo bufido y levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

―Retrocediendo al tema inicial —retomó Sango el principal tema de conversación queriendo obtener, de nuevo, la atención y orden entre los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa—, ¿qué era lo que quería Bankotsu de Kagura? —soltó Sango la primera pregunta—. ¿Por qué te llamó preguntando por ella? —soltó ella misma la segunda y última pregunta.

―Oh, muy simple —contestó llevándose las manos a los labios y mirándola de manera traviesa.

Sango tragó duro y frunció el ceño confundida. Yura era una persona especial y, sinceramente, siempre acababa sorprendiéndoles. Especialmente a Sango.

―¿Hm? —incitó la morena a que continuara.

―Me llamó para que le dijera si iba a asistir a la boda de Bankotsu y nuestro querido Byakuya.


End file.
